


Intertwined

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kataang Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Katara wakes up intertwined with Aang.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day six of Kataang Week: Intertwined.

Sunlight hit Katara’s face, and the warmth roused her from her slumber. Without opening her eyes, she could feel Aang’s body against hers.

With a smile gracing her lips, she nuzzled closer and gave herself time to grow alert. As she woke, she took in the way their legs were intertwined, the way Aang’s hand rested across her back as she laid against his side.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her smile grew at the sight of Aang’s chest rising and falling. Placing a quick kiss above his heart, she settled back in, content to lie there a little longer.


End file.
